Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~- Li is starting to show feelings for Sakura, but is it true?- Please Read and Review
1. Chapter One: Sweet Kisses In the Night

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, so don't sue me... Hi everyone! This is my first CCS fic so please don't hate me if it's really bad... I hope you like it!!!  
(Sakura and Li are both 15)   
  
*Under the Cherry Blossom Tree*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, staring out the window. For some strange reason, she felt as if someone was watching her. She slid off her bed and stood by the window. In the darkness, there was a figure underneath the cherry blossom tree that stood in her front yard. She strained her eyes to make it out, but all she saw was a shadow. She grabbed her coat and sneaked past the living room, where her father and Touya sat, watching tv. She slowly turned the doorknob and walked outside. She knew she had to be careful, because she didn't know who or what it was. But for some reason, she didn't feel frightened or worried about what it was.  
  
She walked down the lighted sidewalk and stopped when she was a few feet away from the tree.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, and stared into the darkness. "What are you?"  
  
The figure stepped out and stood in the light. Sakura was awestruck; it was Li Shaolin. He smiled and walked closer to her.  
  
"Li? What are you doing here?" she asked, with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"I came to se you, Sakura," he said, and came closer to her. "I had to give you something."  
  
"What? A Clow Card?" she asked, and laughed.   
  
"No," he said, and smiled.   
  
"Then what?" she asked, loosing her patience. "Hurry up, Li, because if my dad catches me out here, he'll kill me."  
  
"This," he said, and leaned closer to her. His lips touched hers, sending her into complete serenity.  
  
Her heart bet wildly against her chest and her stomach was infested with butterflies. The world spun around them and everything seemed more bright and sweet. They broke off and she stared at him dreamily.  
  
"Li…" she said, in a dreamy daze.  
  
"Bye Sakura," he said, and slowly backed away, without turning.  
  
"Wait Li," she said, but he was already gone in the darkness.  
  
She sighed and stared into the darkness. All of the sudden, the door flew open and she turned to it. Her father stood in the doorway, with her brother behind him.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
She looked down at her wrist, but her watch wasn't there. She laughed and scratched her head. "I must've lost track of time," she said, nervously.  
  
"Alright then," he said, lowering his tone. "Come inside, you have school tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Touya asked. "If that was me, I would've gotten in trouble."  
  
"That's because if you out late at night, you would probably be causing trouble." Fujitaka replied. "Come on, Sakura."  
  
She nodded and walked inside. She couldn't believe that her dad didn't yell at her. She was also glad that he didn't catch her kissing Li, then she would definitely be in trouble. She wondered what changed his mind about her. Because, he used to always yell at her and tell her she wasn't worthy Card Captor.   
  
She ran up to her room and went to her window, in hopes of him being there. But, he wasn't all she saw was the darkness and the street light on the corner. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Her whole dream revolved around that kiss and the way it made her feel.   
  
In the morning she awoke to her annoying alarm. She got dressed in her usual uniform and slipped on her roller blades.   
  
"Sakura, you're up early," Fujitaka said, sipping his coffee.   
  
"Yep," she said happily, as she thought about what happened last night.  
  
"Have a good day," he said, as she left for the door. "And be careful on those roller blades."  
  
She nodded and went outside. Her brother was already on his bike, waiting for her.   
  
"Let's go, Sakura," he said, and started to pedal his bike.  
  
She started to skate to school, following her brother. Her heart raced as she got closer and closer to the school. She couldn't wait to see him again. She smiled to herself and skated faster and faster. Soon enough, she reached the school and went into her class. Tomoyo was already there, waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said, and stared at her. "You look different. What happened?"  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed. "Something," she replied, and slid back in her chair. "Definitely something."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with confusion written all over her face. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well," she started, but stopped when Li walked into the classroom.  
  
Tomoyo followed her gaze and saw Li. A big grin grew on her face and she leaned closer to her. "Did something happen between you and Li?"  
  
Her face turned bright red and she nodded. "You can say that," she said, and continued to stare at Li as he walked over to his desk.  
  
He smiled and her and sat behind her. Millions of butterflies flew in her stomach and her heart pounded violently. She swallowed her nervousness and she smiled. Tomoyo watched as her friend got all red and bashful.  
  
"Li, what happened between you and Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's a secret," he said.  
  
"Alright class, let's begin class today." The teacher said, and began to write an assignment on the board.  
  
Sakura sat back in her seat and brought out her notebook. As she wrote, she felt something tapping her back. She swallowed her shyness and turned around. Li leaned over his desk to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Meet me in the gym after school," he whispered.  
  
"Ok," she said softly, and turned around.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled as she wondered what he wanted. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all," she thought. But, little did she know about the even that would soon come, that would have to tear them apart…  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two: Game Over

*** Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, so don't sue me... Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far! Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yeah, in the last chapter, the sentence: 'The teacher began to write on the phone.'... I meant chalk board, i guess i wasn't paying attention to what I was typing. ^-^  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sakura stood in the abandoned gym, waiting for Li. The sun's light came through the windows and brightened up the whole gym. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and it was Meilin. She came out from behind the bleachers and gave Sakura a mean look.  
  
"I know what's going on between you and my Li," she said, stressing the word 'my.' "And frankly, I don't like it. So you better leave him alone!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Meilin." She replied, and backed away into the center of the gym.  
  
"Yes, you do, don't lie. I see the way you look at him," she said, irately. "This is just a warning, but if I see you two together again, I swear I'll get you Sakura." She said and walked out of the gym.  
  
Shivers ran up and down her spine, in fear of the way she said that. It almost sounded like she meant it. She sighed and sat down on the bleachers. She wondered why she even came and why she thought Li really liked her. She couldn't wait any longer, so she stood up and began walking to the doors. Then, something grabbed her arm and pulled her against the wall.  
  
"Meilin, let go," she said, and then turned to the person. Her eyes widened, it wasn't Meilin, it was Li. "Oh, it's you, Li… I thought you were Meilin."  
  
He smiled and then pulled her closer to him. "It's ok," he whispered, and then gave her butterfly kisses on her cheek.   
  
Her face turned bright red as he kissed her cheeks. But then, she thought of what Meilin said. Even though she has magic powers and Meilin doesn't, she doesn't want her to get mad the both of them.   
  
"Li, we can't," she said, regretting it. "If she sees us, she will get so mad and totally freak out on me."  
  
He backed away and nodded. "Alright then, let's go somewhere else," he offered, and pulled me along.  
  
"What if my brother sees? You know he won't like that," she said.  
  
But he didn't seem to care; he just kept pulling her with him. She watched as everyone looked at her and whispered things as they passed them. Her and Li were the talk of the school now, ever since her first class that day. Something made Sakura wonder, though. Li wasn't acting like himself; in fact, he was acting like someone else who was totally different. But then, she didn't care; just as long as he was with her, she didn't care how or why. "Maybe he is changing for the better?" Sakura thought, as he pulled her off school grounds.  
  
"Li, where are you taking me?" She asked. "I have to get home soon or my brother is going to wonder where I am when I'm not there. Because, I was supposed to help him clean the house today."  
  
"That's where we're going, Sakura." He said, pulling her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, with confusion written all over her face. "I'm confused."  
  
And then, just like that, Sakura fell to the ground. "Ouch! Thanks a lot, L-" she paused, when she saw no one in front of her. "Li? Where'd you go?" She asked, looking up and down the street, but no where did she see him. She stood up and brushed her knees off. "Was I hallucinating?" she asked herself. "Was he really there?" She looked up and realized she was in front of her house. She shrugged her shoulders and went inside.   
  
"Sakura, it's about time," Touya said, turning off the vacuum.  
  
"Sorry, Touya," she said, and sat down on the couch. "I got out of school late and Tomoyo and I went to get ice cream."  
  
Lies kept coming out from her mouth. It wasn't like her to lie, but she couldn't tell her brother about Li. And she also couldn't say anything about him disappearing or what ever happened to him.  
  
"I guess it's ok, since I'm done already," he said, and sat down on the chair. "So, who was that boy you were with."  
  
"Good! Then I'm not going crazy!" She exclaimed, and then stood up. "He's just a friend."  
  
"Was he the one who was picking on you?" He asked.  
  
"No," she said, and quickly went up stairs.   
  
Kero was on the floor, playing some video game when she walked in. He was so into the game that he didn't even noticed she walked in. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "So he was really there, but what happened? He couldn't have ran away or I would've seen him." She thought to herself.  
  
"Kero," she said, but he didn't say anything. "Kero?" Still he didn't answer. So she stood up and unplugged the game.   
  
He shouted and looked at Sakura. "What did you do that for?" He asked.  
  
"I've been calling you, but you didn't listen, you just kept playing your game." She replied and sat down at the end of her bed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, and flew up to her desk.  
  
"It's Li," she replied, and looked at the floor. "He is acting so different and I don't know if he is changing or I don't know…"  
  
"How is he acting different?" He asked.  
  
"Well, he is starting to like me and he kisses me all the time. It's not like I'm complaining or anything, because I rather like him better this way, but I just wonder why." She replied. "But then today, something weird happened. He pulled me out of the gym and when we got to my house he like vanished."  
  
"Sakura, I think I know what it is," he said. "But, I won't make any accusations until we know for sure. So, just be careful until we know, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she agreed, and plugged in the game. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura." He said, and went back to the game.  
  
She lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wondered what happened to Li. But each time she tried, the image faded away. She just wishes that what ever Kero thinks about what's happening isn't true, what ever it may be…  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Another Meeting

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura... Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far! Please review and tell me what you think!   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sakura sat with Tomoyo in the park. For some reason she felt uneasy and nervous. It was like she was the only one that felt it. No one else felt that way, not even Tomoyo.  
  
"Li, is acting really weird all of the sudden. Don't' you think Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, swing on the swings.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered, looking at the ground. "Yesterday, he disappeared on me, at first I thought he ran down the street, but when I looked, he was no where to be seen."  
  
"Sakura, I think you should stay away from him, because you never know," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura frowned and kicked the rocs with her feet. She didn't want to be away from Li, that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to be with him forever, but for some explanation she didn't think that would happen. It was like destiny was trying to pull them away from each other.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't want to be away from him," Sakura said.  
  
"I know," she said, and put her arm around her. "I know."  
  
She hasn't seen Li for two days and even now, she misses him. She wonders what happened to him and where he is. Sometimes, she even went searching for him, but she always comes out with nothing. Kero and Tomoyo always tell her not to worry about it and to stay away from him. But they don't understand that she needs to be with him and she needs his help.   
  
"Sakura, what happened to you?" Touya asked. "You don't seem like yourself."  
  
They were coming home from school. She skated aimlessly and even fell a couple times, skidding her knees on the hard pavement.  
  
"Nothing happened," she said. "I'm just thinking lot and not paying attention to anything."  
  
"All right," he said' and continued to pedal his bike.  
  
Sakura watched as the sidewalk unfolded before them. It went on forever without an end, just like Sakura's love for Li. It was endless and would go on forever. She wished she could tell him, but he wasn't there for her to tell him. Now, she could only dream about telling him.   
  
As she was sleeping, a breeze flew through the window, and hit Sakura. She awoke from the coldness and sat up. She looked at the opened window and remembered that she didn't even open the window. In fact, she closed it before she fell asleep. She slid out of her bed and began to close the window. But when she went to close it, she looked down at the cherry blossom tree. She saw a figure underneath it; she smiled because she thought it was Li. So she put on her coat and ran outside. She stood on her bottom step and stared into the darkness. The figure moved closer, but still it was shaded by the darkness.  
  
"Li, is that you?" She asked, staring into the darkness. "Li?"  
  
"No," the voice said and lingered around her, like the wind.   
  
"Then, who are you?" She asked, and backed away closer to her front door.  
  
"I'm what you dream of, Sakura." The voice said.  
  
"What I dream of?" She repeated. "Step out from under the tree, so I can see who you really are."  
  
"If you insist," the voice agreed.  
  
She stared into the darkness and watched as a figure stepped out from underneath the tree. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. It was Li!  
  
"Li?" She questioned, in bewilderment. "But, you said you weren't Li."  
  
"I didn't lie," he said, and walked closer to you. "I'm your dream, Sakura. This is how you picture him."  
  
Sakura was confused. She didn't understand what he was talking about. And why he said that he wasn't Li, because he looked exactly like him and sounded like him, too. Maybe this whole thing was a dream? She pinched herself to check if she was, but she wasn't. She was still there in front of the guy who claimed he wasn't Li.  
  
"Sakura, you're not dreaming." He said, and walked closer to her. "Maybe you're not as good at it as you seem."  
  
"I'm not good at what?" She asked, and backed away.  
  
"Cardcapting, he said, and then faded into the darkness.  
  
She felt lightheaded and scared. Now she knew why she was feeling so nervous and uneasy. It was because of a Clow Card. A card that was very powerful and a card that she wished never existed. The dream card.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I know it ends short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer...  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Dream Card

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura... Hi everyone! I finally wrote this chapter, I hope you like it! And I also hope you like the story! Please Review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sakura ran up to Kero. She had to tell him what she just heard and seen. He was lying sound asleep on her dresser. She turned on the light and woke him up.  
  
"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked, and looked over at the clock on her wall. "It's one o'clock!"  
  
"I know, but I just saw the weirdest thing," she said, and sat down at the end of her bed.  
  
"Well, what was it?" he asked, and sat up.  
  
"I woke up because of the cold breeze blowing through my window. So when I went to close it, I saw a figure underneath the tree, but I thought it was Li so I put on my coat and went outside. But, the person said it wasn't Li, so then he stepped out, and it looked exactly like him! But it kept insisting it wasn't him. The he told me he was what I dreamt of and that I wasn't good at Cardcapting. Then out of nowhere, he disappeared." She replied, and stared at the floor. "What should I do?"  
  
"Sakura, it's the Dream Card," he said. "But, the only way to defeat it is if you give up your dream."  
  
"What dream?" she asked.  
  
"The dream of where Li falls in love with you and the dream Tomoyo isn't obsessed with you," he replied.   
  
"No, Li really does love me!" She said.  
  
"Sakura, maybe the reason why you say that is because you don't want to believe that it's true." He said, and flew over to her. "Listen, maybe he really does love you in reality, but this is a dream, Sakura, it's not real."  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a few tears. She knew that Kero was right. She never wanted to believe that the reason that Li loves her was because of her dream. But, now she wants the dream to be over and for her to wake up to reality. But, she wasn't sure if she could give up her dream.  
  
"Now what, Kero?" she asked, and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I think you know what you have to do," he said, and lied back down on the dresser. "Don't you?"  
  
She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Good, now go to sleep," he said, and closed his eyes.  
  
She took off her slippers and turned of the light. She slid into bed and closed her eyes. She doesn't want her dream to end, but she knew it had to end someday. And tomorrow was the day that all of this would end. But was she really ready?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to her annoying alarm. She sat up and slid out of bed. Today was the day she had to end her dream. She got dressed in her uniform and slipped on her roller blades. She left her house and her brother was behind her, pedaling his bike.  
  
"Sakura, wait up!" Touya shouted.  
  
"I have to get to school, or I'll miss him." She shouted, and moved her legs faster and faster. "Sorry."  
  
She arrived at school and went to her classroom. Sure enough, he was there sitting in his seat and Tomoyo sat across from him. She took a deep breath and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo," she said.   
  
"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh, hi, Li." Sakura said, regretting how she said it.  
  
She looked at Tomoyo and leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "It's a Clow Card."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and looked at her with shock. "What card?"  
  
"Dream," she replied. "In order to defeat it I have to give up my dream."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura." She said.  
  
The whole day, Li tried to get Sakura to meet him in the gym and after class. But Sakura ignored him. She hated to do that, but she had to, it was the only way to defeat the Clow Card.  
  
School was over and Tomoyo came over Sakura's house, with a new costume. It was a glittery pink dress with rainbow fairy wings. Sakura didn't like it, but then she doesn't like any of the costumes she makes.  
  
"I look ridiculous," Sakura said, standing in front of the mirror.  
  
"No, you look great, Sakura," Tomoyo said, holding up her camera. "When does Li usually come?"  
  
"Around midnight, sometimes later," she replied, and sighed.  
  
"Ok, so it's a sleep over!" She exclaimed and shut off her camera.  
  
The hours passed, as if they were minutes and soon enough, is was midnight. Her and Tomoyo were stationed at the window, waiting for him to show up. As they waited, Sakura felt worse and worse about what they were going to do. She wished that it wasn't just her dream, she wished it was real. If only…  
  
"Look, Sakura," Tomoyo said, pointing under the tree.  
  
Sure enough, Li was there staring up at them. They both went downstairs and outside. They stood on the sidewalk and watched as he stepped out from the darkness and under the soft glow of the street light.  
  
"Are you ready, Sakura?" He asked and smiled wickedly.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter Five: Aftermath

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... Hi everyone!... I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it! And please review!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sakura swallowed hard and nodded. "I will never be more ready in my life," she said, and grasped onto her wand.  
  
"Sakura, do you really want to give up your dream?" Li asked, and walked closer to her.  
  
Tomoyo lifted her camera to her eye and started to film. "I'll call this: Sakura's Dream or Nightmare?"  
  
"Tomoyo, do you really have to do that at a time like this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, and backed away from them. "Alright, this is a good angle."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to Li. "I told you I was ready to give up my dream," she said, and put her wand in front of her. "I want the old Li back."  
  
"Are you really sure?" He asked, and came closer to her. "If you do, you will never have him and you know that."  
  
"But I don't want to live a dream, this isn't real," she replied. "I want his love to be true, not just a dream."  
  
"Ok, but you will have to beat me first," he said, and rubbed her cheek with his fingers. "Come and get me."  
  
She turned her head and closed her eyes. "Li!" A person shouted. They all turned to see Meilin.   
  
"Meilin?" Sakura said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you that Li was mine, not yours!" She shouted.  
  
"Don't do this now!" Sakura shouted. "He is a Clow Card!"  
  
"That's impossible! My Li can't be a Clow Card," she said, and put her hands on her hips. "But then… he is acting different." She looked over Li and wondered if what Sakura said was true. She didn't know if she should trust her. She backed away from him and looked at Sakura. "Ok, I guess I believe you, Sakura," she said. "You better not be lying."  
  
"Catch me if you can, Sakura," Li said, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Fly card, release and disperse!" She shouted, and soon enough, her wand had wings. She sat on it and said goodbye to her friends.  
  
She flew through the woods, searching for Li. Her mind told her not to wake up from the dream, but her heart told her to wake up. But deep inside, she realized that either way, it wouldn't be real.  
  
"Li, come out here," she said into the wind. "Please!"  
  
But, there was no answer, just the silence of the dead night. With every tree she passed, the more and more she wanted the dream to be over. She flew above the treetops and stared at the sky. The stars and the moon embraced her as she flew across the sky.   
  
"Sakura…" The wind whispered as it flowed through her hair and encircled her. "Sakura…"  
  
She felt cold shivers up and down her spine. She flew lower to the ground and looked through the forest.  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, looking through the trees.  
  
"Don't be scared."  
  
She stopped flying and got off. Her heart raced as the cold wind blew through her hair, carrying the whisper with it. She stood alone in the darkness, scared of what she may find.   
  
"Sakura…"  
  
She quickly turned and there stood Li. He grinned and walked closer to her. She knew she had to get the card, but she wasn't ready to give it up just yet. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled, wickedly.  
  
"Li…" she said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked.  
  
"For this!" She replied, and knocked him to the ground. "Dream card! Release and Dispel!"  
  
A blue cloud swirled around him and a yellow light interlaced around his body. Sakura backed away and covered her eyes from the bright light.   
  
"Good bye, Sakura," he whispered.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
A tear fell from her eye as the dream started to disappear. Once the cloud cleared, Li was passed out on the ground. She frowned because she knew he wouldn't have those feelings for her anymore. She kneeled down and softly kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm ready to let go now," she whispered.  
  
And just like that, she let go of her dreams.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and her alarm went off. She sat up and stretched. Then suddenly, what happened last night dawned on her. Her heart was filled with remorse and her stomach turned. She took a deep breath and slid out of her bed. Was she really ready to have given that all up? She really didn't know. She wanted to give it up because if she didn't, people would have gotten hurt and deep inside she didn't want to give it up because she truly loved Li.   
  
"Come on Sakura, or you'll be late," Kero said, nudging her shoulder.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked at Kero. "Alright," she sighed, and slid out of bed. She stammered to the closet and pulled out her usual uniform. She wondered why Kero didn't talk about last night and asked her what had happened to Li. But then, she remembered that it was just a dream and everyone had lost their memory of what had happened.   
  
"Sakura, let's go," Touya said, getting on his bike.  
  
Reluctantly, she buckled her roller blades and rolled off. All she thought of was Li. She wondered if really lost his memories and his feelings about her. Then, he probably did, since they all did. She pondered about telling him that she loved him, but she thought he wouldn't feel the same way.  
  
"Sakura, you look distracted," he brother pointed out. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, with a sigh. "I've just been thinking a lot, that's all."  
  
"Oh," he replied, and stared at the asphalt as he rode over it.  
  
She arrived at her school and went to her classroom. Tomoyo waved to her, as usual, and she sat down.   
  
"Hi Sakura," she said, happily.  
  
"Hi," she answered, staring over at the door.  
  
She watched for Li to walk through that door and then she would tell him. But he never came; she wondered what had happened to him.  
  
At the end of the day, she bladed back home. On the way, she passed the park where it happened. She stopped and stared into the woods. She hated herself more than ever, now. Why did she do that? She loved Li and she had him all to herself, but she had to end it.   
  
"I'm such a-'' she said, but stopped when she felt someone standing behind her.  
  
She turned around and met eye to eye with Li. She gasped and stepped back. She stared at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Hi Sakura," he said.  
  
"Hi Li," she said, her cheeks started to turn the color of roses. "Why weren't you in school today?"  
  
"I was busy," he said.  
  
She looked at him as if she fell in love with him all over again. She had to tell him. But, all she could do was stare dreamily into his eyes.  
  
"Li, I want to tell you something," she said, fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
He walked up to her and put a finger over her lips. "Not now," he whispered, his breath teasing her lips. "Tell me later."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Shh…" he said.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips and started to walk away. She watched as he walked away from her.  
  
"Wait," she said.  
  
He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Meet me tonight," she replied. "Under the cherry blossom tree."  
  
"I'll be there," he said, and faded into the sun.  
  
She smiled to herself and headed home, waiting for night to come. So she could tell me that she loved him.  
  
...The End...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  



End file.
